SV tribute Mary Sues
by Dumbjohn
Summary: Secret awesome chapter, now this story is complete! Finally, peace and quiet at last!
1. Gravity Child

AUTHORS NOTE: In these first few chapters we'll be looking at the God-Moding Sue. This species of OC can either be a Mary Sue or Gary Stu, and can often include other Sue traits such as Man/Woman Hunter. They are often unaware of their powers and have an unknown past, and when they find out about there powers, they often discover it to be an "Ultra friggin mega super powerful able to defeat anything in their path" kind of power. One of the main characters often falls in love with the perfect OC (Sometimes enough that separation would cause the main character to attempt suicide). The God-Modder often finds out that he/she is related to the main protagonist in some way. These kinds of Sue are bountiful in Xiaolin Showdown fics, as well as many others.

"There will be a time that the four dragons will be accompanied by another dragon, one who is so friggin powerful that he/she could either save or destroy the universe."

"Yo Dojo, no time to read the scroll that just so happens to be the whole story of this stupid fic, there's new pupil who's gonna join us for no reason is gonna show up soon!" shouted Raimundo.

They al began to train outside the temple; Kimiko and Raimundo were sparring with each other. Raimundo was doing extremely well; he was kicking Kimiko's ass right into next week. Suddenly a huge mega awesome laser blast flew down from the sky and totally made a huge explosion that sent Raimundo flying.

"Hello fire dragon!" shouted a mystery voice.

Kimiko looked up to see an awesome dude floating down from the sky, using his magic sword. He had ORDINARY brown hair, with an ORDINARY green shirt and an ORDINARY muscular physique that probably wouldn't be found in any boy of his age. The whole ORDINARY description was the authors piss poor attempt to create a person who wasn't perfect, even though he was.

"Hey you! Are you asking for a challenge?1!1!?shift + 1?" shouted Rai.

"Oh yeah, that'll be banging innit!" replied the awesome dude.

"Hey, who are you anyways?" asked Clay.

"My name is Brian, I don't remember my past, but I'm the dragon of Gravity anyway. Anyways, I think my birth involved Gods who were named after Final Fantasy characters, because the author was unimaginative," the boy replied.

"You make Raimundo angry! Raimundo fight you!" screamed Raimundo.

He was fought the friggin awesome mysterious boy, showering with loads of punches. Brian very easily dodged the attacks because he was the best!

"Wing's of hurricanes!" shouted Brian. Notice the unnecessary apostrophe.

Raimundo was totally knocked out by the awesome dragon of gravity, he was so injured that he lost his Shoku warrior rank and gave it to Brian. They all clapped because of how cool Brian was.

"Time to go to bed!" shouted Master Fung.

The next morning, the xiaolin dragons flew towards the next Shengongwu; the Sword of L33t skills. Jack was already there, and was running towards the sword.

"Hey worm! Innit!" shouted Brian.

"Ahh! You are like Chase Young!" screamed Jack, he ran away like a girl.

"Help me Brian!" screamed Kimiko.

She was being sexually abused by Jack's squid submarine thing, it then suddenly dropped her into the water below. Luckily Brian caught her, saving her life.

"Don't worry girl, I got you here!" said Brian, heroically.

"Oh Brian, I am in love with you now!" gasped Kimiko.

COME ON PEOPLE! KIMIKO WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH AN OC; SHE'S PERFECTLY HAPPY BEING IN LOVE WITH CHASE!

Brian let her down by the other dragons, which were standing there because they were completely inferior to him.

"Wow, Brian, you make me look so crap!" shouted Raimundo.

"Yeah, me too!" shouted Clay.

Brian was looking at a car that had just parked next to him.

"That's the car I want innit, that car is boom," he mumbled.

That night, Kimiko had a horrid nightmare. She dreamt that Brian had turned evil, just like so many OCs do these days. He was all evil and Chase Young like, charging and firing lasers all evil like. All of the dragons got killed by him, because he was so better than them. Kimiko woke up from the worst nightmare ever.

"Oh Brian!" she wailed.

Brian came into the room suddenly.

"What is it babes?" he asked.

"I totally love you!" Kimiko answered.

They went back to sleep, totally unaware that Chase Young was sneaking around outside doing bad guy things. He activated the Shadow of fear, turning Brian evil. They both flew into the night.

"Oh no, Brian is gone!" shouted Clay.

They all looked about in the morning, their super mega awesome friend was nowhere to be seen. Kimiko started to cry.

"Oh no, Chase has used the Shadow of fear to control Brian!" shouted Dojo.

Kimiko asked "But the shadow of fear can only…"

"Shuddup bitch! I can make it do whatever I want!" screamed Dojo, as if Dragons were the best mythical beasts ever. (Dragons are in fact the 1000000000th strongest beasts, just surpassing the strength of a tea bag).

Kimiko ran out of the temple and into her room. She found the sharpest knife and stabbed herself with it, causing a horrible wound. Luckily the other dragons found her and took her to the medical ward. The Xiaolin temple has a medical ward? Meanwhile; Brian learnt the truth about his past.

"Brian, I am you father!" said Chase.

"NOOO!" screamed Brian, not just because of the fact that this made him a Sue, but also the author's terrible attempt at making another Star Wars parody.

The dragons had to fly to the rescue, they soon landed at Chase Young's citadel.

"Oh no, it's Brian!" Raimundo shouted.

"Yeah, innit!" shouted Brian.

He used his awesome Gary Stu powers to freeze time, so he own Rai once again. Kimiko jumped in the way.

"Brian, do you remember me? Remember the awesome chi bonding mumbo-jumbo we did together?" she cried.

He turned back to normal.

"Of course I wouldn't forget! I'm totally innit, babes!" he shouted.

FRIEEEEENNNDSHIIIIP.

Peace was back, now the dragons lived happily at the temple with there awesome friend, the dragon of Gravity; Brian Young. Kimiko and Brian returned to their rooms after a long day.

"Goodnight Kimiko," whispered Brian as he kissed her on the cheek ", sweet dreams."

With these words, Kimiko was transported into a magical dream world set in the year 2010. Kimiko and the others were all grown ups, though they still lived at the temple. Brian walked into Kimiko, who was in the kitchen. He held out a small box, Kimiko gasped at the sight of it.

"OMG!" she screamed.

"Will you marry me, because that'll be boom!" smiled Brian.

"Seen…" smiled Kimiko.

They gave each other a huuuuge kiss.

Bleh.


	2. OMG BOYFRIEND!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before you start to ask; this IS based on a fic I once read. It was SCREAMING for someone to spoof it, and I JUST had to. CAPITAL LETTERS. Oh, Good Wind Demon; I live at the bottom of the ocean in the lab where I was created. Try burning that down.

The xiaolin dragons were busy finding the next Shengongwu; the Thingy That Does Stuff, or Double T then the D and then the S for short. Brian was using his ultra cool powers to find the mystical object with his eyes closed, they were in the desert anyway, so it probably would be easy to spot.

"The Double T then the D and then the S for short is just over this sand dune, innit!" said Brian.

"I agree!" shouted Omi, because the author had forgotten to mention him in the last story.

Jack Spicer was already there, in a friggin huge giant robot type thing.

"Robot! Must kill it!!1shift+1!" shouted Raimundo.

He flew into it and totally got beaten up, cos he sucked and there was no point in denying the fact that he was weaker than Brian.

"I can do it!" screamed Kimiko.

She hurt Jack's robot a little bit, cos she was the girlfriend of Brian. The huge robot punched her with its huge fist. Did I mention that the fist was HUGE? Did I? Am I overreacting? No, I'm not.

"I can do it, I can do it seven times!" said Clay as he ran towards the robot like the pathetic human worm he was.

He was easily batted away by the robots tentacle. I forgot to mention the tentacles? Sorry.

"I can do it! I can do it 72 times!" shouted Omi.

He was slapped away by the tentacles too, because Sentimentalvalue hates him! Don't worry Omi, I like you. And no, I don't mean it in a sexual way.

The tentacles headed towards Kimiko, Brian jumped in the way.

"No more tentacle rape!" he screamed.

He used the Sword of L33t skills to slice off the tentacles one by one, as if they belonged to some sort of tentacled robot. They did! I win the prize! Oh, it's just a Pirates of the Caribbean 2 DVD.

Jack's awesome robot was totally scared at Brian Young's awesome skills, but Jack himself was not impressed. WHY AREN'T YOU IMPRESSED JACK?

"You can't defeat me, this isn't a robot, it's a dinosaur!" shouted Jack.

The robot took off its head revealing the tyrannosaurus head underneath. It breathed so much flames that all the Eskimos in the North Pole had to take off their hairy coats. Brian was not impressed. WHY AREN'T YOU IMPRESSED BRIAN?

"Only dragons can defeat me!" shouted Jack.

"Did somebody say a dragon?" said a voice.

Just then, a female dragon swooped down from outer space and sliced Jack's stupid robot in half like it was made from paper. It was made from paper. Jack ran away and screamed like a person who screams when their dinosaur robot gets destroyed.

"Whoa, it is my girlfriend!" said Dojo, Kimiko was confused.

"But Dojo, I thought you were gay with…"

"Shuddup bitch, I am strait!" shouted Dojo, as if the author refused to believe that Dojo loved Master Fung.

"Hello, my name is Dojoina, I the third last dragon!" said the female dragon.

OH MAH GAWD.

"That's banging innit?" said Brian.

A mysterious man in a green robe with a skull mask magically appeared as if by, um, magic. He emanated rays of evil energy, but he was obviously a good guy.

"Hello, my gipfel, I am Mystery Fan Boy Number 1!" he said in a voice that made everyone think of Sunday. WTF did I write that?

"Dude, you smell like me!" said Brian.

MFBN1 looked around quickly.

"You didn't smell anything!" he shouted "Come Dojoina, we are leaving!"

Dojoina turned giant like Dojo, and then flew off with MFBN1 in her mouth. Kimiko walked up to her perfect boy friend.

"Hey Brian, wanna go to Japan?" she asked.

"Sure, that'll be boom, babes!" replied Brian.

They soon arrived at Japan; they met up with Kimiko's friends.

"Brian, these are my two Japanese friends who don't have Japanese names; Frankie and Gurley," said Kimiko.

Her two wannabe Goth friends waved at Brian, they had seen the E-mail from Kimiko saying how wonderful he was.

"Hey Brian, do you like Pokemon?" asked Gurley.

"Um, no, I have a penis," Brian replied.

"He hates me!" screamed Gurley.

"Do you like Neon Genesis Evangelion?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah, I absolutely love the angels! Shinji is my favourite character, and so is Rei. She reminds me of Kimiko," answered Brian.

Kimiko Black hair, blue eyes. Rei white hair, red eyes.

"Stop saying words! Brian is my man friend!" Kimiko screamed.

FRIEEEENNNDSHIIIP.

"That girl be butters, she aint gonna get no tings tonight," said Brian.

"Seen," said Kimiko.

They walked to a really cool Disco; it was playing techno and J-Pop like all dance floors in Japan play. They were cabbage patching, doing the locomotion and the Cha Cha slide. Charlie Brown! To the left! Take it back now ya'll! Two hops this time! Reverse, reverse! Trip over!

"Wow Brian, you are a good dancer!" said Kimiko.

"I know babes, I know so much," said Brian.

"HE IS MINE!" shouted Catnappe, jumping from the ceiling.

She got out a gun, scaring everyone on the dance floor.

"Come on babes, let's escape this nightmare house!" said Brian.

They ran to the stairs that led to the exit, but they couldn't get past, a crying fat girl was in the way. They ran to the toilets, hoping to find a way to escape through the drain pipes. But there were lesbians in there, so they had nowhere to run.

"What shall we do?" asked Kimiko.

"I have a banging idea!" shouted Brian.

He grabbed hold of Frankie and Gurley, and used them as a propeller. The four of them flew out of the window, unharmed.

"I'll get you soon Kimiko, even if it takes 'till chapter five!" screamed Catnappe.

Kimiko walked to her house with Brian, they walked hand in hand and hand in hand in glove.

"I'm totally gonna marry you some day, even though you're the son of the man who keeps trying to kill me!" sighed Kimiko.

"Let's do it now!" shouted Brian.

"But I'm only, like, fourteen!" said Kimiko.

"No; let's make lurv!" said Brian.

"OMG! I will!" said Kimiko.

They jumped behind a tree and did animal things, and then they made love. Better not describe it in detail, that'll make this story M rated! I don't want to do that!

The next day; they went back to the temple. Kimiko screamed suddenly.

"OMG Kimiko, you sound like you think you're pregnant!" shouted Raimundo.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I wanted to be though," said Kimiko.

She walked up to Brian, she was very angry.

"Hi Babes," said Brian.

"Brian Young! You made me not pregnant! I don't want to speak to you again!" screamed Kimiko.

"Laaaaater!" shouted Brian.

They both walked off in a hissyfit, they had fallen out. That night; Brian underwent a horrible transformation. He became a…sigh…dragon. He then went to his master; MFBN1! Oh no, a bad thing!

"Well done my gipfel, soon we shall take over the world!" laughed MFBN1.

The next day…

"Brian has become a dragon!" said Dojo.

"And MFBN1 is a dragon tamer!" said Omi.

Kimiko burst into tears.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll get him back!" said Raimundo. Does Rai ever call her Kim?

"I'm gonna attempt suicide again!" giggled Kimiko.

She began to tie a noose round her neck.

"No, not like that! This way is much better!" said Dojo, handing Kimiko a pistol.

Clay stepped into the conversation.

"Suicide won't solve anything! We need Kimiko to go on an exciting adventure to the dragon land, where she can become a dragon tamer!" said Kimiko.

They all stared at him blankly.

"Here Kimiko, take this!" said Raimundo handing Kimiko a bottle of poison.

"No!" said Kimiko, feeding it to a plant "I'm gonna do the whole dragon thing!"

ONE EXCITING AND DANGEROUS ADVENTURE LATER…

MFBN1 stood with dragon Brian, Raksha, Sibini, Gigi and Mala Mala Jong. Kimiko stood with Dojo, Dojoina, Tetsuo and Raimundo. They were about to fight for the fate of the universe. I once fought for the fate of the universe, I bet you have too.

"You can't defeat me, my gipfels!" laughed MFBN1.

"Oh yeah? We have two dragons, a manga character and a wind warrior!" shouted Kimiko.

"I can splode things with mah head!" chuckled Tetsuo.

Both sides leapt into battle, soon, only Kimiko and Brian were standing.

"Brian, don't destroy the world, I love you!" said Kimiko.

Brian transformed back into his perfect Gary Stu self.

"Yeah, that's banging innit?" he said.

FRIEEEENNNDSHIIIP 2.

"No! Soon Kimiko, I shall have my revenge!" shouted MFBN1.

Kimiko and Brian gave each other a huge kiss. Bleh 2.

Back at the temple, it was time for bed. Kimiko and Brian walked to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Kimiko and sweet dreams…" said Brian Young.

"But I'm not tired!" said Kimiko.

He smashed her over the head with a fire extinguisher; the brain damage caused her to enter that stupid perfect future world in the year 2015.

"OMG!" screamed Kimiko.

"What is innit babes?" asked Brian, pointing to Kimiko's large stomach.

"I am pregnant!" gasped Kimiko.

Bleh 3. Hey, I said Bleh three times, that makes me a millionaire!


	3. Sonic Adventure 2

♠♣AUTHORS NOTE♥♦: The lemons say I shouldn't write anymore, but I'm not listening to them. Here is the final chapter of the God Moder's story, so enjoy it. Next up its Pity Beggar. Also, try and find out who I'm spoofing, and Email me when you think you know!

It was a really good day at the temple; Brian was owning every single person around the clock. He had learnt to play the guitar in only a matter of seconds, and was now in a band with Kimiko and her two Japanese friends with their names that didn't sound Japanese.

"Oh no, there is an evil person outside!" shouted Omi.

He pointed to the mysterious cloaked figure there, it was MFBN1!!!!!!!?!!!!

"Grr! You make Rai angry! Rai crush you!" growled Raimundo.

He flew towards MFBN1, but only embarrassed himself by getting owned for the 17365th time. Brian jumped into battle, beat up Rai just for the heck of it, and engaged in battle with the skull mask wearing villain.

"You can't defeat me, my gipfel!" laughed MFBN1.

"Oh yeah? Super mega ultimate turbo power hyper deluxe zero alpha omega gravity thunder strike lightning bolt energy slice flare crushing force whirlwind deadly destroyer storm magician volcano dragon sun moon tiger phoenix twister blaze crimson shock death beam laser astro lunar light amazing tornado masher romantic avalanche vampire earthquake solar flash positive magic chi negative angel triple double tenfold devil wizard darkness speed yin yang flame blue cyclone spark attack!" shouted Brian, unleashing his ultimate move upon the evil dragon tamer.

After the huge explosion stopped, and the smoke cleared, Brian was shocked to see that MFBN1 was standing.

"Ha ha ha! Your super mega ultimate turbo power hyper deluxe zero alpha omega gravity thunder strike lightning bolt energy slice flare crushing force whirlwind deadly destroyer storm magician volcano dragon sun moon tiger phoenix twister blaze crimson shock death beam laser astro lunar light amazing tornado masher romantic avalanche vampire earthquake solar flash positive magic chi negative angel triple double tenfold devil wizard darkness speed yin yang flame blue cyclone spark attack cannot kill me!" he laughed.

"Oh no! What shall I do?" thought Brian.

Kimiko came out from the temple to see what was going on; she was carrying a large bucket of water.

"You people are so noisy! You've interrupted me and my all water diet!" she shouted.

"Kimiko, give me that bucket of water!" shouted Brian.

She passed him her water, for he was her boy friend and was way better than Clay, Raimundo and Omi could ever be. He spilled the water all over MFBN1, but nothing happened.

"I'm not a witch!" he growled.

"I can use my powers to make you into one!" laughed Brian, doing exactly what he just said.

"Oh no! I am gipfel, I mean, I am melting!" wailed MFBN1 as he shrank into an inch high dragon tamer.

Brian picked the tiny villain up in his super ultimate perfect hand.

"What is your plan?" asked Brian.

MFBN1 coughed "Jack and Chase have made an army of evil Brian clones, and they've also made a giant space ship that's going to destroy the moon! Oh yeah, I'm your clone too!" he said before withering away.

"Oh no, a giant space ship is going to destroy the moon!" screamed Kimiko as she saw the giant spaceship charge its lasers.

"Hey, it looks like Space Colony Ark! You know, from Sonic Adventure 2!" added Raimundo.

That's right, the ACTUAL story I'm basing this on ACTUALLY copied the story elements from Sonic the Hedgehog. You can ask me to private message you if you REALLY want to find out what the trilogy I'm spoofing is.

"Well that gets me really annoyed! I'm about as angry as a monkey riding a car through Arizona, crashing and dying as he rams into a truck full of spike balls, and then coming back as a ghost to haunt the crew of the Titanic, making them crash into the ice berg, also transforming into sea ghosts so they could sneak bacon from the mayor, who likes geese," said Clay.

Meanwhile, on Jack and Chase's evil space station, the evil duo sat overlooking planet earth.

"Dr. Eggman, I mean, Jack. I am going to unleash the clones now!" laughed Chase, because he was an evil maniac.

"Yes! I am a good bad guy!" laughed Jack.

A few hours later, there was a huge laser war on earth between the Xiaolins and the Brian clones. Brian, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Dojo managed to sneak on the evil space station. The were also accompanied by, groan, Chuckey Choo.

"Why did this retard have to come with us?" asked Kimiko.

"Shuddup bitch! He has to come with us, he is a dragon!" Dojo screamed.

They all gathered together to discuss Chuckey's plan.

"I have to…um…place this fake Shengongwu. I like bread! In the reactor…um…to blow the ship up! I like to blow up!" laughed Chuckey.

"Stupid r-tard," said Raimundo.

They ran into the reactor room and let the r-tarded dragon place the fake Shengongwu, before beating him up and leaving him to drown in his own blood.

"I am dying, I am good at that…um…bread!" he gargled.

They were about to escape, but Chase Young blocked their way! Brian stepped forward to combat the evil father.

"I shall destroy you!" screamed Chase.

He got out a sword and sliced off Brian's arm, but Brian got out a sword and stabbed through Chase's heart. Brian then regenerated his lost appendage, because he was cool.

"The only way to kill a person who is related to me is to stab them in the heart, innit," said Brian.

"Seen," said Kimiko.

Chase's dead body became a ghost, he looked like Wuya except shaped like Dashi, making him not like Wuya. He looked like Dashi because he was a good guy now.

"Thanks for killing me, I will return you to earth now!" smiled Chase's ghost.

Once they returned to Earth, everyone had a party, Dojo was with his nonexistent girlfriend and Brian and Kimiko kissed.

"I'm going to sing a song!" shouted Brian "You can sing the chorus!"

"We can sing a line too cos we're dragons and they're awesome!" shouted Dojoina, Dojo and Chucky.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I shouted.

EVA 01 jumped down from the sky and ended the three dragon's pathetic lives, crushing them instantly with his giant foot.

I was a nomad;

an Oc trying to be bad

a male Mary Sue

some say Gary Stu

I am so cool!

_Chorus: Gravity chld!_

_You came into my life!_

_Defeated your clones!_

_Broke all their bones!_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_

Met the xiaolins

and they became my friends

I defeated them all

their powers so small

I am so good!

_Chorus: Gravity chld!_

_You came into my life!_

_Defeated your clones!_

_Broke all their bones!_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_

Chase Young's my dad!

That makes me really mad!

turned to Heylin

but I still win

I am so hot!

_Chorus: Gravity chld!_

_You came into my life!_

_Defeated your clones!_

_Broke all their bones!_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_

Kimiko loves me

Cos she's a she.

We'll marry maybe

and have a baby

I'm a God Moder!

_Chorus: Gravity chld!_

_You came into my life!_

_Defeated your clones!_

_Broke all their bones!_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_

A mystery stranger

says he's a dragon tamer

he's mah clone

I wanna go home!

I'm a Sue!

_Chorus: Gravity chld!_

_You came into my life!_

_Defeated your clones!_

_Broke all their bones!_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_

(Guitar Solo)

A generic OC

my author wants me to be

But I'm not

Made me steal the plot!

I like bacon!

_Chorus: Gravity chld!_

_You came into my life!_

_Defeated your clones!_

_Broke all their bones!_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_

_Now Kimiko's your wife_


	4. The Pity Beggar

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, now its pity beggar's story! Doop dip deedly doop! Pity beggars are the kind of Sue who are supposed to have really sad life stories, that I think are pretty crap and hilarious in real life. They normally have an evil step dad, or mom, that abuses them. And they're often very pretty, so I'm gonna give this one the pretty hair! And the pretty eyes! Oh yeah, this story is set in an alternate universe, so pretend Brian never existed. Mmkay? Oh yeah 2; H4PPY L8 V413NT1N3'5 D4Y! Shift+1!

"Savannah! Get down here!" shouted the pity beggar's awful step father.

A beautiful girl with long, flowing, purple hair came down the stairs. Her eyes were turquoise, but they changed colour depending on what mood she was in, and she gained a different power for each one. She had a pink heart tattoo on her right cheek, and she was pale and skinny, as if she was anorexic.

"Yes step father," she said in a sweet voice. (Me putting on a strangled, high pitched voice).

"Come here! Put this dress on! Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you again, I did that yesterday," said her father.

"But step father, I don't wanna become a prostitute!" Savannah wept.

"Do as you are told, object! Your step father knows best!" roared her step father.

Savannah burst into tears.

"You don't love me because I'm your step daughter, you just love me for my sexy thirteen year old body, and my naturally purple hair!" she cried.

She ran up to her room and locked her door, because her step father was the possible relative of the antagonist, or something.

"That's it! I've had it with this life!" she said, grabbing hold of a random knife. But her super regenerating abilities would heal up the wound, and reverse time in a matter of seconds.

She did the only thing she could do; travel to another dimension and start a new life as a super hero to fight evil and save the world and let a hot Brazilian dude fall in love with her. She used her magical tome of enlightenment, to whisk (I should use that word more often) her away to the world of the Xiaolin.

You there! Do you want to whisk yourself away to magical worlds? Now you can, with Sparty Butfunt's MTOE 2003! Other exciting games in the book include "Spin the Carrot" (Madcap crazy super fun game where you and your family spin an orange vegetable) and "Dancing for Limes" (Madcap crazy super fun game where you and your family get down with it for succulent green citrus pleasure). Order today and you'll receive a free madcap crazy super fun pen that doesn't work! (Offer expires on 6/2/04).

Savannah appeared outside the temple, she stared at the gates with awe. Master Fung came out and laid eyes upon her.

"Wow, a young girl. I'll make her into the fifth dragon for no reason!" he thought.

"Wow, who are you?" asked Savannah, her eyes shifting through all seven colours of the visible spectrum.

"I am master Fung, I'm going to make you the dragon of sound!" shouted Fung.

Savannah was thrown into the temple, where the four dragons looked at her. Master Fung, zoomed in, as if he was done on PowerPoint.

"Hello dragons, this is Savannah, dragon of sound! I know nothing about her, but I do know that she has your powers times infinity, and now I'm off!" he said, like in every stupid sue fic.

Savannah moved towards the crowd of dragons (Who weren't confused at WTF she was stronger than them).

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my mum and dad was so poor, they abandoned me and left me with my evil step dad, who tortures me with his super powers. The reason I have powers is never explained," she said.

"That's okay, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" shouted Rai.

"What about me?!?1/!?" cried Kimiko.

"Shuddup bitch, raikim don't exist!" shouted Dojo.

"DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME!" screamed Kimiko.

"Lol," said Savannah.

"Japes," said I.

"Ham," said Omi.


	5. Sad funny ending

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, sorry the Pity Beggar's story is so short, that's because I want to get to the Plot Stealer, and then after that, Man Hunter. Blame writer's block too. Oh yeah; PLEASE DON'T ANNOUNCE WHO YOU THINK I'M SPOOFING IN A REVIEW! That way they'll find me, lay their eggs inside me, and let their babies feast on my organs. That isn't as pleasant as it sounds readers. Also, hope you like my summary I wrote in engrish (I'll be changing the summary every time I update to make life interesting).

"So, do you want to tell your story?" asked Raimundo, they were looking up into the sky on a beautiful starry night because they were in love and all of that.

"Yes," replied Savannah Facetouch ", It all started when I was born, it destroyed the reality I was born in and sent me into another reality with my evil step dad. I think my step dad's related to Jack Spicer, I think they're brothers or something."

"That makes me want to fall in love with you for no reason!" said Raimundo.

Morning came, followed by another morning. The first morning ended because it forgot its hat.

"Oh my gosh! The prophecy surrounding Savannah's past has come true! Her step father's gonna cause havoc in this world! We must save it!" shouted Master Fung.

"What could it be?" asked Kimiko.

"Shuddup bitch! You can't speak cos Savannah is better than you!" Dojo shouted.

"Sucks 2 B U!" said Omi.

Savannah's step dad was building the ultimate weapon; the Slash Ray. It could cause BoyxBoy pairings out of nowhere, even ones that don't appear in the show. By firing its laser (pew pew) beams at two boys, it would cause them to fall in love. Some sick fans still believe that RaixJack and ClayxOmi exist, the only real BoyxBoy pairing that exists is DojoxFung (Don't flame, it's true). Ask the whales.

"Ha-ha, soon my disturbed ideas for Fanfics shall become a reality!" laughed SSF (Savannah's step father), firing a beam at Naruto and Sasuke, Trunks and Goten, and Chase and Jack.

"Stop right there!" shouted Raimundo, as if he was the main character of XS.

Savannah stepped forwards, her eyes changing to deep red. This meant anger, happiness, sadness or any emotion.

"Why are you doing this SSF?" she asked.

"Don't ask me questions! I can set my Slash Ray to yaoi mode if you don't shut up!" laughed the insane man.

He fired a laser, missing the Deus Ex Machina (Latin for Mary Sue) and hitting Omi and Clay with the ray. Both boys collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed with love.

"Oh no! Make it stop!" screamed Kimiko.

"Only I'm allowed to do that with a boy!" screamed Dojo.

Savannah turned to face her step father.

"This is for my friends!" she shouted.

She leapt at her step father, but he hit her with his beam at the same time she karate chopped him in half. She fell to the ground, dead.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed Raimundo.

"Who will be the fifth dragon now?" Kimiko asked.

"I am!" Dojo said, leaping up onto a stage.

Rawr! I don't like you Dojo! FINNISH HIM!

Sub Zero came, picked Dojo up and tore off the dragons head. The brave Mortal Combat character showed his opponent's severed noggin to the crowd, who gave a great cheer.

Three years or so passed, Raimundo was still sad that Savannah was dead. Kimiko came to comfort him.

"Don't be sad Rai, if it makes you feel better, Omi and Clay are getting married," said Kimiko.

"I feel like I'm dying inside…" whispered Raimundo.

Nothing fills the void. Catnappe jumped down out of nowhere, crushing Kimiko instantly. Raimundo didn't give a poop cos he preferred Savannah.

"See! I told you I'd get you in Chapter 5!" the female villain laughed.


	6. Oh Mah God Plot Stealer

AUTHORS NOTE: I am well gurt lush. Now I'm doing the Plot Stealer's story, which is based on a couple of plot stealing sue stories from a couple of different authors. One story involved a male sue with a female sounding name, another story involved an ultra powerful sue villain. The other story involved a sue with a hilarious sounding surname, and another was set in season 4. Come forth; DANA COCKFOSTER! You may notice that a certain character is replaced by the new dragon. And yes, this is set in a totally different dimension to the other two stories.

The battle at the end of "Time after Time 2" was terrible, after a long battle, Raimundo managed to kill every single villain in the world. Chase Young was sliced in half, Wuya was burnt to death, Hannibal was eaten by birds and Jack died in a way too horrible to explain in words. (AN: Yes, this is the way a story started off like)

"Are you okay Rai?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo sat amongst the blood and cat fur, and the burning corpses. He was bandaging up his arm.

"Yeah, I feel great! Let's go back to the temple and ask Master Fung what we should do next!" Raimundo replied, smiling.

They flew off towards the temple on Dojo.

"Hey, do you think that Master Fung will be angry that we killed so many people?" Clay asked.

"Nah, that will never be explained, the author is too stupid," Raimundo answered.

They landed in front of the temple; they walked in to find Master Fung standing next to a boy with dusty blonde hair. The boy had glasses, blue eyes and a blue shirt and dark blue track pants. (AN: Most sues look like their authors, Dana looks like me, but isn't like me in any way, as you shall see…)

"Master, who is this?" Omi asked.

"This Dana Cockfoster, he is a new dragon who has joined for no reason. There are a lot of dark secrets about his past, but that's a story for another day," Fung explained, holding a lollypop.

"Well, hello there, it's FABULOUS being the chosen one. It's especially FABULOUS being the dragon of ice too! Oh, WOOPSIE, it's rude of me not to ask you what your names are!" said the amazing new dragon. (AN: A sue in another story behaved like this, but he was supposed to be strait…)

"My name's Raimundo, I'm the dragon of wind!" said Raimundo.

"I'm Kimiko! I'm the fire dragon!" said Kimiko, bashful around the new boy.

"My name's Clay, howdy!" said Clay.

"Dana is a girl's name…" whispered Omi.

"AND I'M DOJO AND I AM THE BEST COS NOTHING CAN DEFEAT A DRAGON COS I'M REALLY POWERFUL!" shouted Dojo.

Master Fung walked up to Dojo and whispered in his ear, Dojo's eyes lit up. The Dojo fan club's dream (and my nightmare) had come true.

"OH MAH GOD I'M THE DRAGON OF LIFE!" he shouted.

"Wow, what a convenient plot device!" cheered Kimiko.

"But…Dana's a girl name…" whispered Omi.

They all flew into the sky and tried to find the next Shengongwu. Raimundo opened up the scroll to see what it was called.

"It is called the Gauntlet of Fred, it can create an alternate universe, travel through time, summon lightening, fire blasts of energy, create a wall of fire and turns the user invisible," explained the wind warrior.

"That sounds pretty useless…" groaned Kimiko. (AN: Yes, I read a story once with a really cool Shengongwu in it that had the same effect as another Shengongwu, and one of the dragons said it was useless)

They eventually landed, a beach buggy parked up next to them. It as driven by a girl with long green hair, and a brilliant purple dress. She jumped out of the car, glowing with super mega energy.

"Rawr! I am Petunia, and I am a new villain with the powers of poison!" she laughed.

The heroes got into a fighting stance, Dana looked slightly afraid.

"Come on Dana, you can take her on! Show us your cool powers!" shouted Clay.

"Umm, well, okay then. WUDAI GLACIER ICE!" shouted the new dragon, while Omi mouthed the words "Girl's name".

The mega ice crystals bounced off Petunia's magic force field, she then retaliated with her own awesome move.

"HEYLIN TATCHY OFF BOLT!"

There were awesome lasers everywhere, striking down all the dragons except Dojo and Dana.

"Now it's my turn to show that I am suddenly not a wimp anymore; SHOKU MARS LIFE!" shouted Dojo, spitting a stream of embryos from his mouth.

They still couldn't penetrate Petunia's shield, she let the shield down for a couple of seconds. The heroes watched in horror as she morphed into a giant turtle.

"Ha-ha! All the people in my family can change into reptiles. I shall avenge my brother; CHASE YOUNG!" she growled.

"But wait a second…Chase could only morph into a dragon because he took the potion," said Kimiko.

"Shuddup BIATCH! She can turn into a turtle because she is awesome!" growled Dojo and SV in unison.

OH MAH GAWD; I SPOOFED UNSTOPABLE…

"Come on! I can use a really FABULOUS move; KAGE BOOTSHIN YES JUTSU!" Dana exclaimed.

He summoned an army of Dana cosplayers, who rained from the sky, defeating Petunia. Petunia was defeated, but not dead. She jumped back into her car and drove off into the sky.

"Come on, let's grab this crappy wu and get outta here!" said Raimundo.

They flew back to the temple, ready to tell the good news to master Fung. When they landed, they saw that master was upset.

"Dragons, I have good and bad news," he said.

"Tell us the bad news first," said Kimiko.

"Dana, you are the son of Wuya. The good news; when Omi was born, I ate his parents. Oh, and he's going to get replaced by Dana," said Fung.

Told you that Dana was going to replace someone.


	7. FANBLOODYTASTIC 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh yeah; new chapter! Thanks for all your reviews so far, all 22 of 'em. The story I was spoofing contained the deaths of Omi and Kimiko, but I didn't want 'em to die. 1: Omi is too cute and cool to die! 2: If Kimiko died, Dojo wouldn't have had a BIATCH to Shuddup. WHY DID THOSE WOLVES HAVE TO DIE? 

"Oh no, this isn't FABULOUS at all. I can't be the son of Wuya, I am the friendliest warrior in the whole entire galaxy!" moaned Dana, thinking about the truth behind his past.

Kimiko came and joined him, she felt sorry for the dragon of ice.

"Dana, why are you upset? Is it because Wuya is your mother, or is it because so many XS fans believe there's going to be an ice dragon?" she asked.

"The first one…" whispered Dana.

"Ah, right then," Kimiko said, nodding.

Another day soon came along; Fungmeister himself came to the dragons to tell them extremely sad and terrible news.

"Since evil has become so strong, we will have to blow up the temple and move to another random country," he explained.

The dragons didn't seem to give a poop at all.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go to Japan and meet my sister Samantha? We can also visit her nice house, her powers of lava and her non Japanese name!" Asked Kimiko.

"NO. We shall go to Spain, because a lot of stuff happens there!" replied Fung.

"Yeah, and we did go and visit your other sisters, like Kimi, Kim, Kimik, Miko, Mik, Ik, Okimik, Okim and Manfred," added Raimundo.

They walked away from the temple; they looked sadly back at it. Dana, using his super special powers, created an ice berg to crush the temple slowly. Dojo used his extremely powerful powers to burn the whole of the area, because every one of his fans forgot he had very weak fire breath, LIKE THEY DO IN EVERY FRIKIN DOJO FIC.

"Hey, wait a sec, weren't there other monks at the temple?" Clay asked.

"I don't think so, I think the writers forgot that there were other monks around the start of season 2," Dana replied, FABULOUSLY.

They then flew to the European country of Spain, because the writer came from Europe and thought it would be easier to write about their adventures in a country that was familiar to him.

"Wow, I just forgot that we ever lived in China," said Raimundo.

They created a new temple out of the carcass of an unknown comedian (A robotic one) in the capitol of Madrid.

"Get ready Dana, for tomorrow you shall fight the fiend Petunia, the best villain in the world," said the wise Master.

"Yeah, and I'm Spanish!" shouted Raimundo.

"No you're not, Brazilians are Portuguese…" said Kimiko.

"Shuddup BIATCH! The writer always has to assume that he's Spanish!" growled Dojo.

Dana prepared his awesome moves that night. He practised Wudai Glacier Ice, because the writer forgot (Or totally ignored the fact) that Wudai moves are named after things to do with outer space. He practiced that move that spoofs Naruto (A program I have hardly seen enough to properly understand) and upgraded it slightly. He changed its name, and made it fire flaming Dana cosplayers instead of normal ones. He was now ready, and fully prepared to fight Petunia.

ON THE NEXT EPSODE OF SV TRIBUTE:

The two awesome sues face off, Dana and Petunia. Who will win the ultimate war and win Kimiko's heart, find my pencil, and restore world order? Tune in next time for the exciting episode of SV TRIBUTE!


	8. Somebody set us up the bomb!

AUTHOR'S GOAT: Here it is! It's the super special awesome final battle between good and evil! Dana versus Petunia! Who will win the greatest Heylin war? Who will review my serious stories?

"OMFG! There's Petunia, and she's approaching the Spanish temple!" shouted Raimundo, the awesome Spanish Brazil man.

The xiaolin dragons jumped into battle, then they jumped out, and then in again. Cha Cha slide! NOT AGAIN, I DID THAT IN CHAPTER 2!

"Rawr! Dana, I shall fight you; for some sort of prophecy that a dragon shall fight the side of evil. A dragon shall die; that dragon will be you!" shouted Petunia, she was wearing her "U GONNA GET R4P3D!" T shirt.

Dana was like the coolest, so he flew forwards using his ice powers and started to fight the sue villain. She fired a beam of pure poison element, Dana avoided it. The attack made the background pixelated, making the whole world look like a NES game.

"WUDAI (Non space related object) ICE!" shouted Dana, firing ice from his eyes.

Petunia dodged the attack and turned into a giant turtle. Oh noes, the unstoppable spoof strikes again. SV; soz.

"I will save yooooou!" Dojo shouted as he jumped in to protect Dana.

The dragon of life was hit away by the turtle's mighty ability to eat lettuce in a messy way, the rest of the Xiaolins wailed in despair. Everyone likes Dojo 'sept me.

"Ha! Stfu; n00b!" growled Petunia.

"SHOKU SHOKU REVOLUTION!" said Raimundo, using his new wind move to blow Gamera look alike Petunia away.

"ZOMG! Rai! LOOK OOOOOOUT!" screamed Kimiko.

Raimundo was suddenly knocked out by Petunia's counter blast; he was hit all the way into the year 2101 (When war was beginning).

"Kimiko; you're about to get hit like a hat on a rat who is fat in a vat!" Clay called.

"WHUT?" asked Kimiko, baffled by Clay's extremely messed up cowboy saying.

Kimiko was knocked into the year 2101 too, Clay shouted as he experienced the same fate, along with the other guy, the guy who has water powers. Suethor forgets his name.

"Ha! All your base are belong to us!" laughed Petunia.

"My FABULOUS allies! Time for me to do something drastic!" Dana said.

Move Zig, for great justice.

Dana cut his thumb with his teeth, he wrote his name on the ground in blood to activate his super power.

"CRABBY BOOT GRIN NO SHITZU!"

Flaming cosplayers flew down from the sky. Narutards, Danny Phantom Phanboys, FF cosplayers and the whole cast of Shaman King arrived in overwhelming numbers. Petunia screamed as she was vaporised into milkshake and sent to dimension x. The whole xiaolin cast cheered because of Dana's victory.

"That was amazing! I was totally wrong about giving Raimundo the leader promotion!" exclaimed master F Dog.

THREE CHEERS FOR DANA (Cos he looks like me)!

"Wait a second; wasn't a dragon supposed to die?" Clay questioned.

Dana ate a Pac dot, Dojo turned blue with a zig zag mouth. Dana devoured the dragon of life, whose eyes went flying off. THEY WERE SHOT DOWN.

"WOOPSIE!" said Dana.

All of the heroes cried because a really awesome dude got killed. Sugarmakesmeangry ended the madness.


	9. Meet Arwen AND KEIKO

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here we go, this is the story of the Man Hunter! Her eyes are set on the boy she loves; she shall stop at nothing to get her boyfriend. Plus, have you noticed that many OC characters are named after Star Wars characters, LOTR characters and Final Fantasy characters? Those kinds of suethors are really unimaginative, so I'm giving this sue the name Arwen Galadriel. Also, have you noticed the sudden amount of "Keiko is a dragon" stories?

It was a super special awesome day in China, the Xiaolin dragons gathered around the temple for an announcement.

"Cool, I wonder what cliché plot this sue story will have…" thought Kimiko.

Master Fung walked into the room.

"So Master, who is here?" asked Omi.

"NEW DRAGONS!" Master Fung smiled.

The original dragons looked confused/puzzled/befuddled/perplexed/baffled.

"I thought that there where only 4 dragons," said Clay.

"Oh no! There's a whole bunch of 'em, in fact, there is a whole school of them. There is a time person who can use time at any given…umm…time, and a space person who can take up space!" explained Master Fung, with a speech that seemed way too OOC.

They all looked mega surprised.

"Oh!" Omi said, fainting.

"And here they are now!" shouted Fung.

A red carpet rolled out, fireworks went off everywhere. There were two girls in the doorway. One girl had black hair with pink streaks in it she wore a black shirt with fishnets on her arms and leg and a pink backpack and…breathe…kaki cargo pants and red strips and combat boots and MASCARA WHERE JACK SPICER WEARS IT BECAUSE SHE WAS RELATED TO HIM SOMEHOW. Wheeze, huff, pant…

"OMFG ZOMG there's Keiko!" exclaimed Kimiko.

An overweight Japanese girl with a bad hairstyle, tight pink sweater, really tight jeans, a collar round her neck and glasses was standing next to the really pretty girl.

"THAT'S WHAT KEIKO LOOKS LIKE?!?!?!?!? Man, she was sexier when she was an off screen character…" said Raimundo.

The two girls walked forwards.

"Hi, I'm Arwen, dragon of time! The reason why my xiaolin robes are different to yours is because all the dragons back at the monkey school are way WAY better than you! I like horses, tigers and I have them as pets. Also I have a…" the pretty girl's eyes settled on Raimundo.

"Hello!" he said, normally.

Arwen began to beep loudly.

"Perfect boyfriend detected, execute plans of dating!" she droned.

Without moving her feet, she slowly moved forwards. She was about to grab Rai, but Keiko got in the way.

"Hello Rai! Kimiko told me all about you! I'm Keiko and I'm the dragon of space!" she panted, in a voice that was strikingly masculine for a girl.

Rai screwed up his face.

"Umm, yeah, maybe you should be friends with Clay, you and him obviously like to eat. A LOT," he said.

"I'm only fat 'cos I overeat when I'm stressed! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" whined Keiko.

Omi came over and grabbed the girl's suit cases, as he was carrying the two girl's items, Keiko's case burst open. Broken scissors, knives, Pocky and random sharp objects fell out all over the floor.

"Why do you have so many sharp things? How could you possibly get past customs with all these potential weapons in your bag?" Omi asked.

"I only packed those things cos I might decide to go Emo when I turn to the dark side. You're going to rescue me when I do that, right? RIGHT?" Keiko asked.

They all nodded, though they didn't mean it.

"Let's do some training!" Kimiko said to Raimundo.

Arwen pushed Kimiko out of the way; she went up really close to the wind dragon.

"Come on Rai, don't listen to that no good tramp, why don't you train with me?" Arwen asked.

"Umm, sure!" Raimundo said.

Kimiko walked up to Arwen, red in the face.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL, YOU WHORE?" she boomed.

"Shuddup bitch! She is so better than you! The only way you can prove that she isn't is by fighting her!" shouted Dojo.

Kimiko got a great idea.

"Yeah, I should easily win if she's just become a dragon…" she thought.

She walked up to Arwen and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I thought I told you to bug off, poser!" shouted Arwen.

Kimiko slapped her face.

"My bitch slap challenges you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Kimiko said.

"Alright then, slut! Meet you in the garden at sundown!" shouted Arwen.


	10. Lol, Haxxor

MA NOTE!: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! I just came back from holiday a couple of days ago! It was 100 fabby-dabby-doso, I got to see some coral reefs, which was good because if global warming persists, coral shall be extinct in like 20 years or so. Anyways, where was I…oh yeah; ARWEN VERSUS THE OTHER GIRL!

It was sundown at the garden, a place they visit very frequently. Arwen and her opponent, um, err, Kimiko? Were well…FIGHT!

"Kimiko, you are no match for me!" shouted Arwen.

"We'll see about that!" answered Kimiko.

The fire dragon and time dragon began to charge up their super moves, Arwen's would be the most powerful one.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

"SHOKU CRATER TIME!"

Kimiko was owned completely, like a n00b, though Arwen was kind of n00bish. Kimiko looked up and swore at her opponent, blood trickling down her left nostril. Arwen, who was waiting for Rai to TOTALLY fall in love with her, mocked her opponent.

"I'm better than you, bitch! Face it, monks at the monk school in monk country are far better than any XS character combined," she said.

"No way! I shall challenge you to another battle! This time, I am prepared!" boomed Kimiko, holding up a book on how to defeat Arwen.

Arwen gasped.

"Where did you get that from?" she questioned.

"I wrote it all by myself! But the people on deleted it because it was a songfic…" Kimiko answered.

She opened it up to the first page, it read:

Charge in blindly with no tactic whatsoever. LOSE.

Clench your fists, get spiky yellow hair and green eyes. LOSE.

LOSE some more.

Attempt a move that killed the last person who used it. LOSE.

Continue to LOSE.

Have a flashback that reminds you about your past. LOSE.

Have a flashback while being beaten up by Cell, Freezer and Lord Slug. LOSE.

LOSE.

Go yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. LOSE.

Just LOSE, bitch.

"Oh Arwen, I shall never be able to beat you!" cried Kimiko.

"F!£$ yeah, you should've figured that out when you were born," Arwen huffed.

Arwen continued to wait for Raimundo to run to her, but instead she ran to him.

"Umm, get lost…" Raimundo whispered.

"Oh Rai, did you think that I was awesome? What was your favourite part?" questioned Arwen, ignoring his first comment.

Keiko came up to Rai.

"Umm, get lost…" he whispered.

"Raimundo, I can sing the whole theme song of Pokemon! Do you want to listen to it?" asked Kimiko's HIDEOUS friend.

"Umm, nobody likes that any…"

"I want to be the very best! Like nobody ever was! To capture them is the test! Fighting monsters! Pokemon! God loves uuuuuus! I'll teach youuuuuuu…"

There was a loud explosion, an evil Xiaolin monk walked out of the evil vortex that suddenly appeared. His appearance was that of a generic evil monk, face paint and everything.

"Dteyn! He used to be the good dragon of evil, but he turned evil. He has the ability to make people evil or good, and can shove darkness in someone's path!" Arwen explained.

"How do you pronounce that? D…"

Raimundo was blasted down before he could pronounce the name of the villain that just probably killed him.

"RAI!!!!!!!!" screamed Arwen.

"Ho ho ho, your friend is probably killed, now I am free to make people evil or good!" laughed D…tey…the bad guy.

Arwen clenched her fists.

"Don't die Rai, you're the main character…" she cried.

"No he is not! I am the main character! He is the other guy!" shouted Omi.

"STFU bitch, I am!" corrected Dojo, proud of the sudden amount of Dojo fics. The crap ones that don't have any reviews because the people who view Dojo as a powerful warrior are MENTAL.

Arwen ignored Omi like the author and tried to revive Rai using her awesome time powers. She succeeded because the power of true love prevails over all stuff!

"…Where am I?" asked Raimundo.

"You're safe in your lover's arms!" replied Arwen.

Raimundo sprang up, terrified.

"No way, get away from me!" he wailed.

"You love me, right? RIGHT?" asked Keiko.

Arwen turned around and looked at the bad guy, she pointed angrily at him.

"Dteyn, how dare you! Prepare to experience the wrath of l33t!" she growled.

"I've got a little something for you…suck it!" laughed the bad guy.

Arwen's eyes glowed as she charged up her mega awesome move.

"Imma chargin' mah lazah!"

Dteyn gasped. Yay, I pronounced that right…I think.

"Oh no, not that move!" he screamed.

Arwen continued to charge up her power of trolls.

"Imma firin' mah lazah!"

Dteyn squealed.

"Please, anything but that!" he said.

"SHOOP DA WHOOP!"

Arwen fired her awesome blast from her mouth at the evil monk of evil, the pure l33tness was too extreme for him, as its power level was over nine thooooouuuusaaaaand!

"Lol, haxxor!" he screamed as he was disintegrated.

The whole cast of Xiaolin showdown, including Dib, gave Arwen a huge applause.

"OMG! That was liek teh bestest move EVAH, lolololololol!!11!Shift+1!" said master Fung.

"WTF?!?!? Lolololol, that was shift+1 pwnage!" said Clay.

"AAAAAAAAAAA l33t skillz ya bwaaaaaaaaastaaaaaaaaarrrds!" shouted Dojo.

"Lol, that was liek OMFG haxxor skillz, roxxxor! Woot!" added Kimiko.

"Careful guys, the grammar Nazis are watching…" whispered Omi.

They were all eaten by Grues.


	11. ZELP!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes! This is another chapter! Zelp! If anybody is reading this and has discovered I'm spoofing their story/stories, don't flame, send cookies. Also, I'd like to introduce you to Jill and Josh. These hardcore doods appear in SV's Mary Sue Parody (Which this story is a clear tribute and/or rip off of) and do some stuff like…things. So, with no further delay, I introduce you all to a little chapter I call "Rewrite of the whole series where all the warriors except Raimundo have been replaced by 8 Mary Sues and they go on an adventure with romance and stuff…flame me coz I'm a bad writer."

Raimundo, the Chinese orphan and warrior of the wind was…imagine the first few minutes of the first episode with Raimundo in the place of Omi.

"Hai! Come with me and I'll show you the new warriors who will be joining you liek!" said Master Fung, speaking like an idiot because the author was an idiot.

He took Raimundo to the entrance where he saw eight mysterious youths.

"Master, who are these guys?" asked Raimundo.

The first boy was wearing a green hoodie and track pants, he had a checkered cap on his head. His body was adorned with cheap jewellery, in his mouth he had a cigarette, because it made him look hard.

"Yo innit! My name is Brian Young, I'm the dragon of Gravity!" said the Chav.

The second boy wore a blue shirt, on it was the sentence "Gay, I am not". He had glasses and dusty blonde hair, he probably looked like the author.

"My name is Dana, the FABULOUS dragon of Ice!" he said.

The third boy was the most handsome boy that God had created, he was taller and more adult looking than anyone else. He had gel free spiky brown hair, his perfect emerald eyes shone out from his face. He had a six pack that bulged out from his shirt, ah, sexy!

"My name is Josh, the SUPERCOOLANDSPECIAL elemental dragon!" he said, winking.

The fourth boy was very short and very dirty, he had a cap with the picture of the Olympic rings on it. He wore a messy white shirt and blue underpants.

"…Is this going to be an Avatar cross over?" he said (He was Tolstoy, Arwen's brother who has some sort of problem due to his uncontrollable power. He is dragon of all the strongest Final Fantasy spells).

The fifth character was female. She wore a beautiful dress and she had purple hair and eyes that changed colour and…that's her description.

"I'm Savannah, dragon of Sound," she said, her voice expressing the sad past life she once had.

Another girl stood beside her, she had silky brown perfect shiny hair, and she had about six tattoos and scars that didn't subtract anything from her beauty. Her eyes changed colour too.

"Like, Hi! My name is, like, Jill! Like, I'm the dragon of Lightness, Darkness, Rainbows, Cookies, Babies, Hairbrushes, Ether, Like, Ponies, The Moon, The Stars, the Sun, Neptune, Pants, Tears, Jellyfish, Candy, Rocks, Anime, Scissors, Horseradish, Sand, Fish, Buttons, Like, Shoes, Dust, Cake, Red, Yin and Yang, 9000, Fish, Buffalos, Clouds, Chocolate, Thunder, Soap, Beauty, Hawaii, Pluto, Sushi, Animals, Zeus, Yellow, Los Angeles, Lightning, Ghosts, Butterflies, Shirts, Healing, Cows, Lakes, Dragons, Demons, Lemons, Fairies, Aliens, 69, Mercury, Apollo, Shiny hair, Moose, Tin, Gold, Lions, Deviantart, Yu, Gi, Oh, Neon Genesis Evangelion, **Bold**, Underlined, _Italics_, Furries, Fat Furries, Pebbles, Venus, Wikipedia, Rockets, Beans, Like, Silver, Mars, Sailors, Pirates, Ninjas, Houses, Tanks, Robots, Crows, Hands, Bombs, Pelicans, Cucumbers, Jupiter, Limes, Chutney, 7327, Potassium Nitrate, Like, Money, Garlic, Power, Ultra Violet Rays, Lasers, Tropics, Orange, Cheese, Music, Beer, Warriors, Wizards, Hats, Vanuatu, Gypsies, Green, Uranus…I forget the rest!" she squeaked, like.

The two other girls were Keiko and Arwen. I guess that you still have their appearances in your minds still.

"I'm Keiko! I am dragon of Space!" said ugly Japanese girl.

"And I'm Arwen, dragon of Time and I am related to Jack somehow and…"

Arwen spotted hunky Josh, Dana, Brian and Raimundo instantly.

"BOYFRIEEEEEEEENNNNNDS!" she shouted.

All the other girls stared evilly at her.

"What? You're not having them!" screamed Arwen.

Raimundo was weirded out by this bunch of freaks, Dojo slipped out from behind Master Fung.

"Dojo, are you going to be the dragon of Life?" asked Fung.

"No way boyfriend, I've been killed in every story! First I was crushed, then decapitated, then eaten/shot and finally I was eaten again!" replied Dojo.

Fung stood in front of all the dragons.

"Now, you…"

"Grapefruit!" shouted Tolstoy.

"As I was saying…"

"ZOMG! The artichoke sings in the rain the shoot, shoot that rope. Down hill drivel! Shut the hell up!" Tolstoy interrupted.

Fung massaged his forehead.

"You are now great warriors, activate the power of the Wudai weapons and fight evil!" he said.

They all got out their mighty weapons.

"Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo.

"Xylophone!" shouted Dana.

"Badass gun, bitch!" shouted Brian.

"Like, Sock Puppet!" shouted Jill.

"Plastic Moustache!" shouted Josh, winking.

"Lipstick!" shouted Arwen.

"Comb!" shouted Savannah.

"Rubber Mouse!" shouted Tolstoy.

"Weekly Manga!" shouted Keiko.

They flew on the back of Dojo; they located the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Hey, why do we need a dumb coin that lets you flip high into the air, when we can already do that stuff?" asked Savannah.

"I don't know. Let's keep talking so Raimundo has no time to speak before we show him how crap he is," Dana replied.

They landed where the coin was located in the original story, only suddenly to be accompanied by Jack Spicer, the MANIAC.

"Hahahaaha! I'm crazy! They think they can defeat me, Jack Spicer, evil genius and child molester, teller of dead baby jokes and watcher of…spider porn?" laughed Jack.

The 9 dragons landed, ready to defeat him.

"You think you got what it takes?" asked Jack.

They all unleashed their attacks upon him.

"Super mega ultimate turbo power hyper deluxe zero alpha omega gravity thunder strike lightning bolt energy slice flare crushing force whirlwind deadly destroyer storm magician volcano dragon sun moon tiger phoenix twister blaze crimson shock death beam laser astro lunar light amazing tornado masher romantic avalanche vampire earthquake solar flash positive magic chi negative angel triple double tenfold devil wizard darkness speed yin yang flame blue cyclone spark attack!" shouted Brian.

"Wudai Supernova Sound!" shouted Savannah.

"Shoku Crater Time!" Arwen yelled.

"Wudai Space Space!" shouted Keiko.

"…Wind…" sighed Raimundo.

"Wudai Glacier Ice!" Dana yelled.

"Like, Mary Sue Slicer Stupid Element Attack!" shouted Jill.

"LIT 3!" shouted Tolstoy.

"You are entering a world of pain…………………………………………………..."

The scenery turned black as Josh began to enter his "Hyper state".

"This is what when you mess with OCs! 1000 hit death combo; march of the spirit rulers! Yeah; mach 5 power! Team blast now; activates supersonic overdrive!" he shouted.

First, he summoned Aphoom-Zhah, Cthulhu, Glaaki, Hastur and all the other Great Old Ones. They attacked Jack with a series of blasts.

"100 hit!" shouted Josh.

Then, he fired a rainbow coloured multi blast at the foolish genius.

"200 hit!"

Then, reversing space and time, Josh manipulated the cosmos for a deadly laser power shock.

"506 hit!"

Next, by making the laws of physics collapse, Jack was crushed by the tremendous force of 979879126416283 elephants.

"850 hit!"  
After that, Josh breathed fire, earth and ice at Jack.

"999 hit!"

For his final move, Josh walked up close to Jack. He then winked, creating a massive cyclone that sent Jack to Dimension X.

"1000 HIT!" shouted Josh.

The smoke cleared, the good guys were victorious.

"Yeah, that was great, innit?" Brian cheered.

"Canon! No way Jose! The cheddar elephants sing to my brain!" screamed Tolstoy.

Keiko ran to Josh.

"That was cool! You don't have a girlfriend yet, right? RIGHT?" she asked.

Arwen pushed her out of the way.

"No! STFU! He is mine!" she growled loudly.

Keiko ran to Raimundo.

"Umm, go away…" he whispered.

"You're my boyfriend, right? RIGHT?" Keiko asked Rai.

She was pushed out of the way yet again by the angry Arwen.

"Mine!" growled the man hunter.

ThthiHiH


	12. Turns the ladies on

AUTHOR'S COOL HAT: Okay, I'm back! This is a question that'll probably be on your lips; "If the Sues are all together, how come they're not arguing on who is the most mega super OC?" So, I'll be answering this question.

"Like, Raimundo, Brian and Dana are my boyfriends!"

"No way, they're totally mine, along with that beefcake brother of yours!"

"I like them TEN times as much as you do!"

"Hey…do I have a boyfriend?"

Jill, Arwen and Savannah were fighting and Keiko was caught in the middle somehow.

"I think they should marry me, I'm the one with the sad and complicated of abuse by my stepfather!" Savannah said, as if having a dysfunctional family was some sort of fashion item.

"Like, I have a totally sad past life too! I'm, like, the daughter, sister or mother of every single villain in the universe, like!" Jill, like, said.

"I think they should marry me! I'm super cute and fall in love with people against their will, without the author delving into some sort of complex storyline of why we should be together!" squealed Arwen, going all 'Chibi'.

"I think that Diamond and Pearl version will have a new storyline!" shouted Keiko, even though it is the LAW that every single Pokemon game MUST follow the same storyline over and over again, making the sequels crap no matter how many double battles or breeding tactics they put into the game. This is the author expressing his feelings. WHY THE HELL IS IT STILL POPULAR?

Dana, Brian, Raimundo and Josh walked into the room to see the girls bickering and Keiko being hideously ugly.

"Oh, they must be bickering about me," Josh said. Wink.

"No, it is me for sure; I'm the one with FABULOUS hair!" Dana said.

"Nah, it's me innit?" said Brian.

"I suck…" whispered Raimundo, referring to the three way stronger dudes standing next to him. Or the fact that he isn't the main character of XS at all and it is Omi, who normally fades away in these kinds of fics. Again, the author is expressing his feelings. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY RAI CENTRED FICS! HIS POWERS SUCK THE MOST!

The three Mary Sue boys stared at each other.

"I'm a son of Chase Young! I have an army of clones, I'm half dragon and I'm the son of the gods Carbuncle, Selphie and Bomb and I'm the Gravity Child! Innit?" shouted Brian.

"I'm Ice, and since Omi has faded away, I replace his head as the O in Xiaolin Showdown!" Dana shouted.

Josh didn't say a word, his powers made him too cool for them. He just winked, probably creating a cyclone that destroyed the entire race of a planet. IN ANOTHER GALAXY!

As the three boys charged in to claim their girls, a woman with black hair and a fashion sense from the early nineties showed up in front of them.

"Wait!" she said "Before you start a relation, we need to consider the facts of a good relationship with someone. Lets look at Kate; she's an ordinary 17 year old girl at school."

The scene changed to the outside of a school, three 17 year olds were walking out from the entrance. (AN: The following is based on one of the most hilarious educational video I've seen. Imagine really plastic acting).

"Hey Kate, want to go and hang out tonight? We can get a drink of something!" said one of the two girls, a hip and trendy one.

"I don't know, my mother has arrived from work, it's been a full two weeks since I last saw her," said Kate, the nerdy girl.

"I can come over to your house, Bethany!" said the boy, a really creepy and spotty one.

"No way, Gary, I don't want you to bring your Wii over! Motion sensing games are crap and repetitive," said Bethany.

"I'll see what my mum says," said Kate.

"Kate, you're 17 now, you can't have your mother looking after you!" Bethany said.

That night, at Kate's barren kitchen.

"Mum, can I go out with my friends tonight?" asked Kate.

"No, it's been a whole two weeks since I've seen you!" said the mother.

She suddenly put on a feeble look.

"Kate, do you mind if we have fish and chips tonight, I'm too tired to move!"

Kate's brother, a large robot that looked like a super-deformed Gundam, came into the room.

"Mother. I require liquid nourishment to ingest," he droned, Kate's mom passed him a glass of Sunny D. Does that drink even exist now?

Kate's really old cell phone began to ring.

"It is my generic friend, can I go out now?" asked Kate.

"No, you've spent two weeks with her; spend some time with me and Transform-Robot 5000," replied Kate's mother.

Later that night, Kate escaped through the window in plain view, nobody noticed her. She soon joined her friends walking into town with panpipe music in the background for some odd reason. They all sat down in a bar and got some cocktails.

"Hey, Kate, the bartender is a robot like your brother!" laughed Bethany.

The metal bartender turned around sadly.

"I'm not a robot, I'm a man with dreams," he droned, before running outside to morph into jet fighter mode.

Kate came home that night, she wasn't drunk, she was almost, though.

"Kate…you've been drinking, haven't you?" asked her mother as she caught her climbing through the window.

"Yeah, I just had one cocktail," Kate replied.

"OHMYGOD?!?! Cocktail?" shouted her mother, as if cocktails were ten times worse than Satan himself.

"Oh mum, just lay off the over caring crap…" sighed Kate, as if she couldn't think of a good enough swear word.

"OHMYGOD!?!? Don't swear at me!" shouted Kate's mother, as if crap was ten times worse than Satan himself.

Her daughter put on an angry look.

"Mom, my friends are right, I can't be told what to do like a baby anymore," she said.

"Kate…the whole reason your father broke up with me was because he became violent after drinking," whispered her mother.

Kate looked at the picture on the wall; it was of her mother and her husband, King of the Red Galaxy, before they split up. Looking closely, Kate could finally see where her brother got his glowing green eyes from.

"Sorry mother, I have no time for sub plots."

Kate stampeded off to her room, where she sneaked out of the window once more to go out with her boyfriend, Gareth Garethson. He picked her up in his snazzy pimp mobile (a forklift truck. Turns the ladies on! ). He was chatting on his phone at the time.

"Sorry Joe, I have to call you back, my idiot girl friend is here. Yep, she's here alright. Still here. Here," he said, as if what he was saying could only be heard by the person on the other end of the phone, Kate had just sat down next to him.

Later, he took her back to her house. Transform-Robot 5000 had transformed into a couch that they were sitting on, hoping to see some hot action.

"Gareth, I have the feeling you don't like me. You want me because you think girls are playthings…this is a video for 15 year olds and it hasn't got into the strong sexual references yet!" Kate moaned.

Bethany suddenly appeared in the room.

"You should break up with him, he's a slime ball, not a sex god!" she said.

Kate walked away from Gareth as he revealed his green gooey true form; she then approached Joe, a glowing immortal being with an olive wreath and robes.

"Now you've learnt the moral, when having a relationship, always wear a firewall," said the early nineties black haired woman.

The Mary Sues and Gary Stus exchanged looks of 'totally weirded out'.

"Like, I ♥ Raimundo!" screamed Jill, breaking the silence.

"No, I ♥ Raimundo!" screamed Arwen.

"I ♣ Raimundo!" shouted Savannah.

"I ♣ ♠ Raimundo!" exclaimed Keiko.

Maybe I shouldn't include any playing card symbol jokes anymore. The Sues all engaged in a massive fight that would make even Naruto, Vegeta, Bo Bo Bo and Superman cower in pants wetting fear.

"Wait! The best way to settle this is in a super supreme Tenkaichi Budokai type thing!" exclaimed Dojo, awaiting the feast of bloodshed.

Don't miss it kids! Sunday, Sunday, Sunday! See Arwen, Jill, Keiko, Savannah, Josh, Dana and Brian duke it out to see who really is the best mega stupid awesome OC! Plus, Raimundo will be introduced to the carnage, just because he has over 9000 fan girls! So, your votes count in the next awesome chapter of SV Tribute, the tribute better than the thing its tributing! That wasn't a word!


	13. 13 the unlucky number

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is it, the thing you've all been waiting for; all my Sues in a tournament with Raimundo so he can see if he still has l33t skills! I'm not favouring any of my Sues, so the randomness will just determine who wins the tournament. BACON!!!

All of the Sues, and Raimundo, were standing in the centre of a large baseball stadium where the fights would supposedly take place. The crowd was going wild for all of the OC and Raimundo, because Rai has fans too.

Master Fung, wearing clothes that made him look like a 'tard came up and showed them all a piece of paper. He then showed them another piece of paper, this time it had something written on it. It was a list of their names.

"Only the best warriors can be in this tournament. Rai is the best non OC because he is a Shoku warrior, he's stronger than Omi because the writers suddenly made 20 episodes in a row that focussed on Rai so they had a good reason to make him leader at the end," explained Fung.

Raimundo looked really embarrassed.

"Hey…Omi became evil too…and every single episode focuses on him. It seemed pretty random how they made me leader…" he stuttered.

Jill stared at the piece of paper, so did Arwen.

"Like, hey, my name isn't, like, on there!" exclaimed Jill.

"Yeah, mine isn't there too! We're the strongest girls of any species in the universe!" Arwen complained.

"Your names are here," said Fung, pointing at their names on the list.

"Like, oh," whispered Jill.

Suddenly, Dojo and Katnappe appeared beside them all.

"Why are you here?" questioned Dana.

Katnappe looked as psycho as ever.

"When Brian was on the Heylin side I totally fell in love with him! He's so hot that none of you bimbos can win him!" she growled.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I forgot about that…" he whispered.

Dojo slithered forwards.

"I AM THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THE XS TEAM!" he exclaimed, because loads of people think that for an extremely queer reason.

"But that's increasing your chances of dying by…9000!" exclaimed Josh, winking.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take for my legion of 4 fans!" he said.

Chucky Chu, Dojoina, that random female token dragon that appeared for about two seconds and proved to the whole world that dragons were not extinct and that Dojo wasn't special because he was the last of his kind, and a 12 year old boy who liked W.I.T.C.H, Spyro, the Yu Gi Oh second series anime and Power Rangers. All 4 of them were jumping up and down in their wheelchairs.

"Okay now, the tournament is about to start!" shouted Fung.

Me and one of my characters from one of my stories on fiction press, Huehuecoyotl, became commentators. Huehuecoyotl is a talking coyote, by the way.

ME: Wow, the crowd is getting restless today! Let's start by commencing round 1!

HUE: Here are the first two contestants stepping into the centre of the arena!

Raimundo and Keiko stood in the centre of the baseball field. All of his fan girls screamed as Rai struck a manly pose. Everyone threw their stuff at Keiko, not because they hated her, it was because she was so ugly they thought she was a trash can.

ME: Raimundo is definitely one of the most popular characters in the show; he is also the one who is actually appealing towards females, as all OC girls want to marry him. Only total weird girls want to marry Clay or Omi. He's dragon of wind.

HUE: Keiko, an off screen character until multiple insane people made her physically appear with the Xiaolin cast as a dragon, is Kimiko's best friend. She's over 13 and STILL likes things like Pokemon, Digimon and…others that totally steal their ideas from Megaten. She's dragon of Space.

Rai and Keiko screamed as the floor beneath them disappeared, they fell until they landed in the middle of a barren desert that wouldn't exist anywhere on this planet.

"Hey…is this the place where they battle in DBZ?" asked Rai, realizing that this could possibly be Mars.

ME: Fight!

Keiko stood in front of Raimundo. She began to charge up her 'Wudai Space Space' attack, but then she caught the sight of Raimundo's handsome face. He swished his hair side to side; the sun sparkled in his green eyes. Keiko's legs went weak as she continued to watch the dragon of wind.

"Rai…I can't fight you, you're sooooo hot!" exclaimed Keiko.

"Oh, too bad," he said.

He raced forwards and sent Keiko flying into the cold vacuum of space.

HUE: Looks like this is it, Rai is the winner!

"That was so cool! Raimundo totally sent Keiko to another planet!" shouted Savannah.

"I could do better…" murmured Josh, winking.

ME: The next fight will be Dana and Katnappe!

The two awesome fighters (Katnappe isn't awesome, Dana is so awesome he counts as two awesome people) stepped into the centre of the barren wasteland.

"Dana, I will win! I have made an arrangement with the other villains so they can help me win…by cheating!" laughed Katnappe.

Chase, Wuya, Jack, Hannibal, MFBN1, Petunia, Dteyn and…Tolstoy? Were standing just behind her.

"Oh…hello mother…" sighed Dana, seeing that Wuya was there.

"Like, the Young Family is complete now!" exclaimed Jill.

Jill, Petunia, Brian, MFBN1, Josh and Chase all did a group hug. This is true readers, if Chase had a family tree there'd be a million OC characters on it…

HUE: Cheating? I think the game needs to be altered so nobody can cheat…or so everyone can cheat!

ME: A massive big brawl type thing! Everyone fighting all at the same time!

All OC characters, the villains and Rai were all in the battlefield. Immediately, Josh unleashed a super mega orb of energy that KO'd them all. All characters were ticked off except Josh.

"That's not fair! Do you like picking on girls with sad life stories?" sobbed Savannah.

"Oh Josh, you're so dreamy!" exclaimed Arwen.

"Like, its Josh's destiny to, like, win everything!" said Jill.

"But I have to win everything; I marry Kimiko ten years into the future!" Brian wept.

"I still think I'm better than him," Dana said.

"Nude accordion! Bear yellow under the green tooth decay!" babbled Tolstoy.

MFBN1 and Petunia walked towards the sues.

"My gipfels, there is a movie preview in cinemas, you're all in it!" exclaimed MFBN1.

"Rawr! It's really good!" shouted Petunia, spoofing Unstoppable for one last time. OMG…I still can't quite believe that I did that.

They all left the arena; leaving a confused Dojo standing there and wondering what his fight was going to be like, and when it was going to happen.

"I'm dumb…" he whispered.

Just then, the giant worm from Tremors bashed him to a pulp. Then, it tore itself open and all the Shriekers that had been growing inside it ate his remains, and then peed him out again. Kenshiro (From F.O.T.N.S) popped out of nowhere and punched Dojo with his hundred blows, causing the dragon to explode. Then, every single giant robot ever engaged in battle with every single giant monster ever, destroying all 4 of Dojo's fans. FOREVER.

All the Mary Sues arrived at the cinema in their best dresses, they were ready to see the trailer for their upcoming movie, which would suck. They all sat down in the rows, trying to ignore all the screaming kids and people dressed like Jack Sparrow.

"Look! Its on!" exclaimed Brian.

_There is a time and place for ultimate showdowns, its time for Xiaolin Showdown the Movie!_

A scene showing Josh and Arwen in a truck being chased by robots on motorbikes was shown, Josh got out a machine gun and fired at the robots while leaning out of the window.

_Josh is a super hard vigilante type guy, he has muscles that you don't want to mess with! To him, you are already dead. _

Arwen got out of the truck and destroyed a bunck of robots using only her legs.

_Arwen is a female bounty hunter whose boot hates your crotch. _

Savvanah was sitting in her room, Jill and Keiko were standing around her.

"Don't worry Savannah, we'll get the mony your father needs to cure his cancer by cheerleading!" said Keiko.

_Savannah, Keiko and Jill are cyborg cheerleaders with difficult lives._

Another scene showing Dana and Brian kicking down a door to stop some marujuana dealers came up on screen, both of them held rubber chickens.

_Dana and Brian are a good cop and a bad cop, sometimes it is hard t__o tell who is who in this relationship. _

The Mary Sues were fighting the worst villains in the universe, they were on top of a burning mountain.

_日本人を読むことができない従ってこのラインはあなたにとつての少し重要性をもつ。_

"It looks like the end of us, guys…"

_Coming 4/2/15. _

"…" said Raimundo.

"What about the Shengongwu?" asked Fung.

"SHUT UP! It was great!" exclaimed Josh, winking.

Raimundo sighed.

"At least it wasn't as bad as Pirates of the Caribbean 3…" he said.

All of the people dressed like pirates crowded around them.

"Raimundo, I told you that they would seriously kill you if you hated that pirate movie," whispered Arwen.

"Like, shut up! He's, like, mine!" Said Jill, she liked saying like a lot, like.

And so the cinema drifted by on the solar winds of deep space, destined to last longer than the sun and the moon, wandering the emptiness of the void. It was a living monument of how the human race once existed, and dudes made stupid OC Mary Sue Gary Stu guys.

_SV tribute_

_Playing a song with my lute_

_Based on fics_

_By insane writer pricks_

_Now Kimiko's my wife!_

_Now Kimiko's Dana's wife!_

_Now Kimiko's Tolstoy's wiiiiiiiiife!_

**END.**

In other words, no, Raimundo us not cooler than the Mary Sues.


	14. Eww, secret chapter!

**KEIKO'S NOTE:** Hi! Sugarmakesmeangry has completed this story with chapter 13, but I didn't listen to him! You see, I was once a fan fiction writer too; I did my very own story for XS involving a totally different story line with me in it! Oh yeah, some people might be upset about me abusing Xiaolin Showdown and destroying the XS universe, so I changed some of the names of the characters to stop the crying. I hope this will make you happy! You're happy now, right? RIGHT? Well; here's a list of the characters.

**Me **

**Rai**** (OMG! So cool! He is the leader of everything!)**

**Omni**

**Dojo Kimono No the Spaz (Did I spelled it correctly?)**

**Kim (My best friend!)**

**The Cowboy (Son of the guy in the films. Harrison Ford? Chuck Norris?)**

**Sack J Picer **

**Jermaine (Sir not appearing in this film)**

**Chazzan Young **

**Master F-Tard**

**Wu-****Yah **

**Scarlet (My OC!)**

**Me **

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Evil Lovely Plan of Increased Death**

**By Keiko (Kgurl788373)**

**Summary: When a new girl joins the ****temple, Scarlet dragon of fog, everyone had feelings for her, especially Chazzan. OCxChase. **

It was a cheerful day at the temple, Rai the dragon of wind, Omni the dragon of water, Cowboy the dragon of earth, Kim the dragon of fire and Keiko the dragon of space. Master F-Tard came up to the dragons in his wheelchair; he wanted to say something important to them.

"New dragon coming," he said.

Suddenly, a girl with red hair appeared in the doorway. She wore a lot of purple, and she had a mask that covered her face. She took it off to reveal a face that even an angel would envy, everyone noticed that her uniform was so unlike theirs, but nobody questioned it.

"This is Scarlet, the dragon of fog," explained their master.

"Passing her and she mysterious thing and, passing her monopolized ones, it can remember the really cool ability to make that who can be clouded possible possesses the complete target because someone's she who is she is brainwashed it means. Perhaps, it falls with the bad guy her love, no person of, note," said Dojo.

"Dojo, why are you speaking like that?" questioned Kim.

"Quiet female dog! It meaning that I am the surface of the sand of the hat of the chicken, me this way what you speak is permitted!" Dojo answered.

Scarlet walked forwards, she seemed really shy. Rai approached her; he wanted to see if she would speak by asking her a simple question.

"Hello Scarlet. What's your favorite animal?" Rai asked.

Her eyes lit up immediately.

"So anyway, me and Melody were going out to the city to buy some really shiny lip gloss, and then all of a sudden Timothy Fitzgerald, the really ugly kid with conjunctivitis, comes out and asks if we want to see something about a spider who is a man. So me and Melody were like 'No way, you are so gross!' and he said 'Stop hurting my feelings!' and we were like 'Eww, you're still here!' and he started to cry and he ran away. He is so like a total wimp! One time we saw him collecting bugs, and we were like 'Eww, bugs!' and he started to cry and ran away. He is such a wimp! Eww, conjunctivitis!" she answered.

Kim walked up to Scarlet.

"I think he said 'what's your favorite animal', not 'what did you do yesterday'…" she said.

Scarlet was furious.

"Are you making fun of me because I mishear things? You're…you're…gay!" she snapped.

Kim ran into her room, crying.

"Hey, you made Kim cry!" said Cowboy.

"Eww, she's called Kim! Eww and you're a cowboy!" exclaimed Scarlet.

Cowboy ran away crying, probably to join Kim.

"No of Ohio State, abrupt arrival! Ximkongjikebikustrellermikter it made another mysterious item activate! It becomes loose judo that by making hide!" shouted Dojo.

Rai stood to attention.

"We must get that Ximkongjikebikustrellermikter before it's too late!" he shouted.

They flew to the new location of the Wu, Chazzan Young's lair. Sack and his bitch, Wu-Yah, were also there with Chazzan.

"You'll never get the Wu, it's ours!" shouted Keiko, being heroic. Or heroinic if that's even a word.

"Since it's already in our base, it's ours!" exclaimed Sack.

"He's right!" shouted Wu-Yah, tied to her leash.

Chazzan was speechless; he had noticed the new warrior.

"Who is that girl? I want her!" he shouted.

He leapt down and transformed into his true form, Omni leapt in the way, but his novice power was too weak and he was blown away by one wink of the reptile person.

"Eww, a furry!" Scarlet shouted.

She was whisked away and taken deeper into the lair, the five Xiaolin warriors whistled quietly and walked away.

"You can keep her," said Rai.

Oh, and Dojo died somehow.

**THE END FOREVER!**


End file.
